The Lady and Kuon
by Fae 206
Summary: When a series of news reports show famous people becoming animals in Japan, Kyoko is worried about Ren being caught up in it. Little did she know that Kyoko Hizuri was going to turn into a cocker spaniel puppy. With Kuon promising to continue loving her will the two make it through this hard time? Will Kuon find the cure to save her? Will he become an animal too? - lots of love -
1. Chapter 1 - Your Voice is Barks to myear

**Author Note:** So years and years back, let's say around 2010 or 2011, I wrote a story (on my old account) that people loved. In that story, Kuon turned into a golden Labrador puppy that Kyoko was assigned to keep and take care of as part of a Love Me assignment. I ended it by killing off Kuon, which people did not love so much. Well, I am going to do two things. First, I am going to rewrite that story but with Kyoko and two I am not going to kill off or break up Kuon or Kyoko.

Also, if you've seen my profile page you'll see I've also turned Blaine Anderson from Glee into a dog a few times. What can I say, it started with me writing about Shigure Sohma turning into a dog and back again 😉. At least I'm not writing about Ren being in a dating game and then diving off a cliff.

 **The Lady and Kuon**

 **Chapter One – Your Voice is Barks to my Ear**

Everyone in Japan had been swept up in the terrifying and bewildering series of events that were happening all over the country. Businessmen, lawyers, tech developers, people of power, these were the people who seemed to be targeted in whatever crazy experiment had been taking over the lives of the Japanese citizens. Somehow there was a group who were turning these key people into animals and nobody knew how. There had been rumors when a few politicians had suddenly become young penguins, then there had been video proof of a singer turning into a piglet, then a reporter on the news turned into a baby owl right before everyone's eyes.

Nobody knew what was happening or how.

Some people had suspected magic, others had suspected it was the work of the devil, and Kuon Hizuri knew that his twenty-one year old wife of two years believed it to be fairy magic. When the singer had turned into the piglet, Kyoko had become worried for her husband. Kuon had worked overseas a couple of times now and was always in talks with movie producers who wanted to shoot in Japan. In fact he was doing so well in his career that people were now worried about what kind of animal Kuon Hizuri would become.

Kyoko had once spent an evening going through all of the animals she could think of and wondering whether she could love her husband if he turned into a baby lion or a calf or even a tiny spider egg. Truth was that she knew she would love her husband regardless, but she wanted to have a life together with him. She didn't want to be laying down newspapers or relocating to a farm or sending him away to a zoo.

She could imagine herself in two years with a lion around the house that she knew was her precious Kuon. She didn't even know if the apartment would be able to have a lion moving around in it. She sighed as she curled up on the sofa and pulled her blanket towards her. She watched the TV and smiled as her husband came and sat beside her. She offered him a share of the blanket.

"What are we watching?" Kuon grinned to her before kissing her cheek. He looked to the TV and rolled his eyes, "Again? You know _this_ is just a movie," he gestured to the TV

"It might be what inspired them though," Kyoko said, "Kuon, The Island of Doctor Moreau is a classic. It's also about animals that show some human characteristics," she tried to argue.

Kuon smiled to himself before looking more serious. "Kyoko, I have to admit that the idea that any day now I might turn into some other animal is scaring me, but nobody knows why it's happening. I think we just need to clear our heads and be thankful that it isn't happening to us."

"It isn't happening to us _yet_ ," Kyoko told him as she curled into his body. "Kuon, I don't want you to turn into an animal anywhere other than this house. I don't _want_ to be told that one of a handful of baby koala bears is my husband but not able to tell which one," she said as her eyes showed her fear.

"Koala bears tonight, huh?" he sighed before holding her. "Will watching the movie help you feel better, princess?" he asked her as she nodded. He ran his hand through her auburn hair and sighed, "Okay, let's watch it together."

….

….

Since the movie had played until pretty late, they had gone to bed afterwards. Kuon had to admit that he was terrified with his status as Japan's top spot actor, but he wasn't going to let his wife worry herself to the point of her getting sick. If he turned into a baby walrus, because most of those infected had been baby animals, he was just going to live with that. He had finally fallen asleep after seeing Kyoko resting peacefully.

In the early morning, Kuon reached across to squeeze his wife's hand but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was the ring that he had placed on her finger when they had first gotten married. He frowned, she sometimes had to take this off for acting or if she was cleaning or washing up, but she never took it off other than that.

He frowned and slowly opened his eyes to see a small puppy facing him.

Oh god. Was that, he saw the auburn fur and the very cute appearance of the puppy and he felt ill. Was that his wife? Had his wife really turned into a cocker spaniel puppy?

Kuon stared at the small dog who was resting peacefully on the pillow and his heart broke. There had to be a cure for this, somehow Kyoko was going to become human again. He slowly reached out for her and petted the warm fur. He tried to smile weakly as he felt her heartbeat and her soft inhale and exhale.

"Kyoko," he said to her very softly as he pet her behind the ear with one finger. He saw the small puppy stretch and give a yawn and he attempted to brave himself to smile. She needed him to be calm right now. "Hey, princess. Can you be calm for me?" he asked her as she opened her eyes.

Kuon could tell the shock that was pulsing through her tiny body as she stared up at him. He was so much bigger than she was, but he was human. What was happening? She looked at her paw and her eyes grew bigger, her body shaking as she took in the second paw. She looked up to him and gave a nervous whimper.

"Hey," Kuon said as he gently slid his hand under her belly and held her up so they could look into each other's eyes. He saw her fear as she reached out and touched his nose. "Kyoko, princess, I love you. Please remember that I love you," he said to her as he felt her body shake with fear.

"Princess," he said as she whimpered again, "I'm here, okay? I'm not going to leave you, I love you," he repeated so that she could understand. His heart paused. He was talking to a puppy version of Kyoko who was still scared. Did she even understand what he was trying to say to her? "Kyoko," he said as he sat up and set her on his lap, he stroked her behind the ear again as he saw her panic.

"Hey, princess," he said sadly trying hard to be as strong as possible for her, "Can you…can you understand me?" he asked as she looked at him confused. Were those eyes saying that she didn't know what he was saying? Had language become a barrier between them?

Kuon ran his fingers through her fur again trying to calm them both down. He reached out for a notebook he kept in the bedside table drawer as well as something to write with. Nervously he drew a picture of his head and then a heart and then a picture of her as a dog. He put it down on the bed as she looked at it. "Hey, you know I'm not a spectacular artist," he tried to say with a soft laugh. He mentally kicked himself for confusing her.

He just wanted to get through to her how much he loved her and how, puppy or not, he wasn't going anywhere without her. He watched her grab the top of the paper in her mouth and worried about how much of her human side was left. Even if she was completely vanished as a person, he loved her and he wouldn't leave her. There had to be a cure for this.

He smiled gently, his heart breaking as she got up on his lap again and then stood on her hind legs and pressed the picture of the heart to the left side of his chest. He grinned through the pain, so she was trying to tell him that she loved him too. "Come here," he said as he put his hands under her back side, being extra careful because of her tail. "I love you," he said as he held her close, one hand under her butt and the other keeping her head close to his chest. "I love you so much, princess."

He heard her whimper again as she rubbed her head against his chest and he felt tears in his eyes.

All he wanted to do now was keep her safe and protect her, he was still in love with her and even though he couldn't act on his love the same way as when they were both human, he would do anything he could think of to prove he still loved her even if he did look like a furry to everyone else.

"I just wish you could understand me," he said as she nodded slowly, "You…are starting to understand?" he asked as she nodded again. He smiled happily, at least that was a start. "You know that I love you, right?" he asked as she curled in closer to him and barked.

"I should find a bag to put you in so I can take you around with me," he said as he gently stroked her. "You have a preference?" he asked as she jumped down and tried to go to the closet but fell over her paws. "Here," Kuon said as he picked her up and held her securely, "Let's go together," he smiled to her before seeing her tail wag.

At least he knew that she was happy, at least even a tiny bit.

This was going to be incredibly hard until he found that cure.


	2. Chapter 2 - Treat Her Like an Animal

**Author Note:** I really do like this fic and hope you enjoy it too, thank you for the support.

 **Chapter Two – Treat Her Like an Animal**

When Kyoko woke up, she could hear her husband's voice but for some reason it sounded weird, jumbled in a way. It was if she was listening to a foreign language that she only understood part of. That was a very weird and unsettling feeling. If he had been an animal, he would have been making some kind of yip or growl or even yelp. This was different. Maybe he was one of those birds or monkeys that sounded like they were speaking certain phrases.

Or maybe, probably the case, she was half asleep and only imagining this.

She felt a warm pressure on her body as if he had placed a massaging blanket on her and let her eyes open slightly. Wait…massaging blanket? She heard his voice again and this time it terrified her.

"Eey _princess_. Hafa _you be_ awam oar _me_?"

Kyoko turned his direction trying to figure out what on earth he was saying, but she saw that he had grown to the size of a giant. Her eyes widened as she realized how high up she had to look to just see his green eyes. She took a peak to the side and noticed her nightgown on the side of the bed. What was going on?

Kyoko tried to reach out only to see a small auburn paw where her hand should be. She stretched out the other hand to find a dogs paw instead. Oh god, now she was an animal? Whoever did this to her, to them, well she couldn't wait to give them what was coming to them.

"Kuon, it's okay. I'm okay," she attempted not to worry him but it only came out as small whimpers. Before she knew what was happening, he was picking her up with such care and protectiveness and holding her so they could look at one another. She was terrified to see the way he was so big now, but she had to concentrate on those eyes. As long as she looked into _those_ green eyes she could feel safe in any darkness.

She didn't understand the words he was saying, but she reached out to touch his nose. "Kuon?" she asked as it came out as a nervous whimper. "Kuon, I'm really angry and I'm scared. I hate that I'm scared," she said as these sad whimpers were the only noise she could make. She understood now that he knew what she was trying to say to him as much as she understood him.

Kyoko looked confused as her husband reached for something to write on and write with. She had to admit that she did like the way he was running his fingers through her fur…wait, yeah, fur was the right word. It was a haunting word, but his touch was as if he was running his fingers through her hair and he did that to calm her. She watched him draw a picture of them and a heart in between.

She stared at it as she felt some kind of silver lining, he loved her. She had known that if this happened to him, she would love him but to have those feelings recognized with him felt good. She noticed how he was trying to be his strong and dependable self for her sake and took the paper in her mouth. She put it where his heart would be, she needed him to know that she was still mentally there. She needed to make sure he knew she accepted and returned his love.

"Kuon," she said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…I love you," she attempted to speak before hearing the echo of those sounds come out as dog noises. She smiled sadly as he gently positioned her against his chest and she felt that she was given the opportunity to cry, the opportunity to be sad. She listened to his heart and managed to calm herself a little bit.

" _I_ uvest ash _you_ ood _understand me_ " he said as Kyoko felt a sense of hope in that. She tried very quickly to eliminate the words her puppy brain didn't translate, _"I…you understand me"_ she knew it had to be something like he hoped or wished so she nodded. She wanted to understand him too.

She had to think clearly now, she was smart, she just had to listen to him closely. Her eyes widened as she heard him speak again, "You are _arrating_ to understand me?" she could understand more when he said that and she nodded. She was thrilled when he smiled, when at least some of the pain left his face.

"You _apoo atat_ I love you _derskit"_

Kyoko curled herself closer to him and listened to the very calming heart beat of her husband. "I love you too, Kuon," she said curling into his warmth and his love. She loved how sweetly, carefully, and protectively he was holding her. She never wanted him to go away from her. She never wanted him to even think about being with anyone else.

….

….

"So, we should probably find somewhere where you can go to sleep in and yet not somewhere so big that you lose your balance when you sit," Kuon said thoughtfully as he gazed down at his wife, his heart breaking as he looked at her. He took her over to the closet and tried to find which of his bags was the best to use.

"I'm just going to set you down right here," he said before kissing the top of her head and placing her in front of the mirror as he pulled out a medium sized messenger bag. He looked it over before grabbing one of Kyoko's favorites of his sweaters and put it into the bag so she would be able to snuggle in it. "So," he said weakly, "What do you think?" he showed her as he watched her take in the reflection of the two of them.

He sighed as he looked at it himself. It was him, this adult man with a tiny cocker spaniel puppy. It looked a bit off to be calling them a married couple at this point, but he refused to think of them as anything else. "I know," he nodded before sitting down behind her. "It's weird," he said before slipping his hand under her again and pulling her to his chest so she could see him holding her and see how much he loved her. "Still, you should know things like this happen in the fairy world," he said as he gently stroked her.

He heard her whimper again and so kissed her head once again, letting his face press gently into her fur. "I'll find a way of getting you back," he said to her as she scrambled to look him in the eyes with her heartbreaking puppy dog eyes. "There has to be a cure," he told her with a weak smile. "Or, I could just become a dog too," he said as he gently stroked her.

Kyoko reached out for him seeing the heavy black cloud around him. She just wanted to make him feel better and before she knew what she was doing, she was nuzzling his neck and softly licking him. Kuon held her close and pressed gentle kisses to her fur.

"Thank you," he said, "Thanks princess. Even when we should be focusing on you, you always make sure I'm okay," he said as he showed her the bag. "What do you think?" he asked as he put her down in it. Kyoko barked up at him as she snuggled into the sweater and Kuon ran his fingers through her fur again.

"I love you, princess," he told her as she watched him and barked again.

….

….

Kyoko liked the warmth of the sweater despite how huge everything looked around her. When she had taken in the reflection of her husband and her as a puppy, she could suddenly imagine him abandoning her or only wanting her as a pet. She hated to think about her husband kissing or being with another woman, but she was a puppy now. Kuon had other needs, other impulses that couldn't be fulfilled with a puppy.

Well not unless he stopped being Kuon and turned into some gross perverted sicko.

She watched as he struggled to keep his composure, but whenever he did look completely lost, he would reach out for her. She just needed to make sure that she would reach out for him and let him know that she needed him. "Kuon?" she asked as he sat there staring off into space.

Sometimes when he did this, she would just watch him because it reminded him of the ten-year-old Corn, but right now it wasn't like that. She wanted to make sure that he was okay even if it was just with whines. She listened to him and her eyes snapped open again.

"You _zarink_ tell people _avut_ you?" he asked and Kyoko's eyes showed panic. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been taken in so easily. Whoever had duped her and turned her into this dog couldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her face on all of those papers or interviews. Then there were all the questions about whether Kuon was in love with her. If he said yes they might try to put a damper on his career by talking about bestiality and if he said no, it would break her heart but also make him look like a jerk.

She didn't want anyone else to know that she was…or used to be Kyoko Hizuri.

She shook her head and Kuon paused, turning to her confused.

"They'll love you," he said as she heard all those words but still shook her head. She didn't need anyone but Kuon to accept her in this form.

"Kuon, it'll be okay!" she tried to assure him. "We can make it work, if you need to leave me at home I'm willing to stay," she tried to argue as he just looked at her concerned.

"Why?" he asked before putting a hand to his forehead. "I _arten_ I no why,"

Kyoko scrambled out of the bag and then went to a stack of her magazines all about pop culture, she felt that she wanted to keep up with everyone in the acting and music fields even if Kuon didn't. She tugged at a copy that had Shou on the front page and then brought it back to him. He looked at it before staring at her.

"Fuwa?" he asked as he tapped the picture and then drew a circle around Shou's head, "Fuwa?" he asked as she nodded. She did not want Shou having the last laugh when he was so much bigger than her as well as him being human and her being a dog. "You want me to do _fareting arouz_ of Fuwa?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Kyoko barked back at him.

She saw Kuon sigh and then nod as he pet her behind the ear again. She knew that he would give her everything that she wanted. She knew that although he had problems with this, he would always do what she wanted or needed. She also knew that Kuon felt a bit at a loss every time that Shou came up within a discussion like this. She just had to thank him for being strong enough to do this for her.

She leapt up into his chest again and pushed her paws to his chest, nuzzling his neck again as he held her close. "Kuon, thank you," she whimpered as he pressed her body close to his chest wanting to keep her there for as long as possible.

….

….

Kuon sighed. So, his wife wanted to keep her transformation a secret because of a guy who wouldn't even believe she was a puppy. For a split second, Kuon wondered whether it was because Kyoko would be embarrassed that someone she had loved in the past would see her this way. He managed to calm himself by reminding himself it was about pride, everything to do with Fuwa had something to do with pride.

When she leapt up at him again, he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and happy even if that meant he had to treat her as less than human, as less than his wife. "You're always Kyoko to me," he tried to tell her, "and even though it will break my heart, in public, I'll treat you like an animal."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Cookie Can Be a Treat

**Author Note:** So, this fic might actually end up being pretty short but that's good in a way 😊 I like simple and easy sometimes as well. Well, I really hope you enjoy. I wonder what animal you'd think Kuon would be 😉 don't worry, I already have his match set 😊

 **Chapter Three – A Cookie can be a treat**

"So," Kuon said uneasily as he looked at the little dog in his bag, he let his hand gently pet her head and tried to smile at her. "So, let's make this day one," he asked her with a weak smile. "Hopefully we can stay in single digits."

Kyoko looked up at him and settled down in the bag. She was glad that there was some water and treats in there and that Kuon had even put her wedding ring in a small little bag so she would be able to reach her paw out to it.

"Okay, I…" Kuon said before sitting down as Kyoko popped her head up again, "I can't do this. You want me to go to Lory and make up an excuse for you to say you're away," he said as Kyoko looked at him confused. "It'd be much easier if we could all just acknowledge that Kyoko Hizuri is a dog right now," he said as she barked in protest and turned away from him.

Kuon sighed as he scratched her behind the ear, "this is never going to work unless we can get a believable story and for that I'm going to have to call one person," he saw Kyoko look at him suspiciously and Kuon sighed. "Just two people?" he asked as he held up two fingers. "They won't reject you, I promise," he said as she shot him an untrusting look before rolling her eyes and nodding with a sigh. "Thank you," Kuon said as he took her out the bag and got onto his phone to Skype.

"Hey, Kuon?" Kuu replied with a smile as Kuon pet Kyoko and grinned as her tail wagged hearing his father's voice. "How are you? Everything okay?"

"Hey, dad," Kuon said as he saw his father removing his sunglasses and set the puppy down on his lap. He saw how tired he looked in his own photo despite it being the morning. "Not really, you've heard all of the news going on about the animals, right?" he asked as Kuu nodded.

"Your mother has been terrified that you're going to turn into a praying mantis," Kuu said before Kyoko put her paws on the screen and Kuon smiled weakly.

"Well, surprise," he said weakly and with a strained smile, "Kyoko's a dog."

Kuu paused as Kuon moved the angle of his phone to show Kyoko there. "Hey…girl," the older actor said slowly. "You're still so gorgeous, Kyoko," he tried to comfort her as Kuon scooped her up so they could both be on camera. "So, what do you need?" he asked as Kyoko barked.

"Sssh," Kuon said as he mistook the excited barks for ones of stress. "It's okay. I have you," he told her as he kissed her head. "Dad, we need an alibi. Kyoko doesn't want anyone to know this is her and I think it's best to say that she's out of the country right now on an assignment of some kind. Can we tell Lory that she's staying with you and mom?" he asked.

"Yes, that fits with me, I'll let your mother know too in case he wants to test us," Kuu grinned. "It's good to see that you're both alive," he said, "be careful. I don't want to train you as a homing pigeon," he tried to joke as Kuon looked down at Kyoko and continued to pet her.

"I still don't see why I haven't been affected," he said before nodding to his dad, "Thanks. We love you, dad," he said as Kyoko tried to bark too. "So, we trust him right?" he asked as Kyoko continued to look at him confused. "Let's get going then," he said as he put her in the bag.

….

….

Kyoko had sadly looked at the screen as Kuu and Kuon had their conversation. She loved both of them and since it was just Kuu and Julie she felt safe about her identity being secure. She looked up at Kuon as he talked to his father and felt even further away from him.

She had been excited to see Kuu on the screen despite not hearing most of what he had said, but she did catch onto a few words such as 'hey girl' and 'You're Kyoko' but still her hearing really was transforming to that of a puppy. This scared her. If the way she interacted with the world now was the same as a dog after only a number of hours, would she still consciously be with her husband in a week or two or would they have crossed the lines and she would only be his pet.

She saw him watching her nervously, "You okay?" he asked as she barked and licked his hand. She had to try to convince him not to worry. She had to be strong so that she could help him help her. Looking around a strong scent hit her nose and she jumped out the bag as Kuon looked after her anxiously.

Why was her sense of smell so much stronger now? Was that what it meant to be a dog? Well, she would rather have no sense of smell at all than to lose her husband. However, the aroma was getting to her and she felt that if she put her nose to the ground she could track…

She blinked hard as she saw a cookie sleeve that had been given out as a promotion to the top actors and business leaders and… Kyoko sniffed the cookie again. Every day Kuon came home with about four of these and he usually threw them away. Since they always had 'Kuon Hizuri' written on them, he always threw them away at home without the wrappers on them. Kyoko was glad that her husband didn't eat sweet foods but was this what was causing everything to happen?

Well, if a cookie was the cause then no wonder Kuon hadn't been affected.

"Kuon! Kuon! Look!" Kyoko told him as she pawed the cookie wrapper. It had weird squiggles on it that Kyoko was assuming were letters, oh god was she losing the ability to read now? "You need to test this! You need to tell somebody?"

She saw Kuon come over to her and watch her nervously, his eyes seeming to question how much of her humanity she had left.

"It's okay girl," he said as he tried to pet her, "What are you avyring to show me?"

Kyoko pawed at the treat again, she was scared of eating it. She was terrified that if she consumed the second piece in the sleeve that she would completely lose her mind. "Kuon, you have to study this. You have to take it to the lab," she said before trying to hand him the cookie.

….

….

Kuon watched as Kyoko seemed to be tracking something and his heart broke. She was acting like a puppy more than a person right now. She was still sweet and adorable, but he had to find the cure to get her back into her normal state. He looked after her as she seemed to be pawing at a promo sweet that he kept being given.

Did she want to eat that? He had had plans to stop somewhere on their way to the office, but maybe she wanted to eat a cookie instead. He frowned, were dogs even supposed to eat chocolate cookies like these. Didn't chocolate do bad things to animals.

His eyes opened a little as she started to bark to him and he looked at her guiltily. He had no idea what she was trying to tell him. He felt lost. His wife was either trying to say that she wanted to eat the rest of that treat or that she wanted him to have it.

"It's okay, girl" he smiled to her as he started to pet her again.

This was Kyoko, this was his wife. She might be a puppy right now, but there was no arguing that it was his wife's soul and spirit in this animal. He didn't want to ever think of her as anything else than the woman he had fallen in love with and who he had married. "What are you trying to show me?" he asked looking helpless.

As Kyoko tried to bark and give him the snack, Kuon took it from her. He looked over the back where there was the name of a Tokyo hotel. He looked at it before putting it in the bag. He looked over at Kyoko, "Is this…did you eat this?" he asked as Kyoko shook her head and backed terrified.

Kuon sighed. Okay, so she didn't eat it. What was important about it then? Kuon sighed before gesturing to the bag again and when Kyoko jumped in, he went to pick the bag up wondering what was going on.

….

….

Kyoko had felt so much fear enter her body when her husband had just asked her whether she wanted to eat the second piece of the sweet treat. She was worried about what it would do to her and she was just glad he hadn't tried to feed her it. Then again this was Kuon, his kind and sympathetic heart wouldn't treat her like an animal, right?

Those were the thoughts that she had had before falling asleep snuggled up in his sweater.

When she awoke, she smelled something delicious near her and wondered how long she had been asleep. She felt her ear get itchy and without realizing it, she had scratched herself with her back leg. She nervously shot a look at Kuon who was staring at her in surprise as well.

"Sorry," she whimpered to him before finding the source of the nice smell.

In a white takeout bag there was an open box and she peered down into the food container. Her eyes widened when she saw a hamburger steak with a fully cooked egg on top of it. He had been able to get this for her just so she could have something to eat? She looked at him as he gave her a gentle smile.

"I arfout you arfd have what you like" Kuon told her as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she barked out gently.

….

….

Kuon looked at the bag as Kyoko started to move inside. Kuon was very thankful that she was a deep sleeper as a dog because he had been able to find enough time to pick up breakfast for her before getting to the agency. Later he would have time to go to the pet shop and they could pick out what they needed, but on a morning like this he had to make sure Kyoko had the food she loved.

He hoped that it wouldn't cause her any health problems to have this. That had been his thought at the moment when he had ordered the item, stressing that he needed to have a perfectly cooked egg. As they drove, he felt a pain seer through him as the radio made a series of bleets, purrs, barks, whinnies, and other animal sounds all at once. It lasted a minute or two and Kuon was pained to see that Kyoko looked scared as it played.

He reached out for her and pet her head, she turned and looked up at him with wide eyes as the radio started speaking in English.

' _Sorry everyone, thought we'd get through to our animal audience first," the newscasters said, "Nearly fifty more people have been recorded to turn into animals all over the world within the last twenty-four hours and analysts have discovered something new in dating and married couples. When the couple is meant to be, apparently the two people turn into the same species, if it's not meant to be then they are different species. Not to make light of the situation, but it's a good way to see if you've found the one."_

Kuon sighed and watched his wife as she put her paws on his knee and jumped out the bag to rest her head on his lap. He pet her with his free hand and looked back at the road.

"It's okay," he tried to smile but he hated how unsure he was. Whatever animal nobody else would turn into would probably be the one he became. Oh god, he was going to be a baby unicorn, wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4 - Knowing Dogs

**Author Note:** A lot of go between in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. I also really want to work on my other fics but am having trouble having the confidence to write for a lot of them. I hope I can work on them soon and put the chapters up even if they are of a lower quality.

 **Chapter Four – Knowing Dogs**

Yashiro tended to start every morning the same when scheduled to meet Kuon at LME. He would go over any offers for the actor, then he would place any phone calls, sort through any paperwork that Kuon needed to sign, and at that time the actor would typically co—

"Yashiro," Kuon said looking a little worried. "I need you to teach me about dogs," he said as Yashiro's eyebrow raised in bewilderment. He didn't think that he would ever see his client and very close friend burst in here with such a question. He had expected if there was something that Yashiro had experience with and was to do with Kyoko, he might do so, but not like this.

"Dogs?" Yashiro asked, "Are you thinking about getting Kyoko a…"

"I have a puppy, but Kyoko had to go to America for a meeting. My parents are hosting her, I just need to know how to take care of dogs," he said with a weak smile. Yashiro watched as Kuon took a cocker spaniel out of his bag. "I need to know how to take care of her," he said trying to calm himself down. He hated looking weak and asking for help, especially with his past.

"Well, she is a cutie isn't she?" Yashiro asked as he held out a hand for the dog to sniff.

Kuon shot a quick look at Kyoko to see how she would handle that. He saw her sniff his hand and then run her head over his palm before he started to pet her.

"She is such a sweet thing, isn't she?" Yashiro asked happily as he squatted down in front of the dog.

….

….

Kyoko heard Kuon's worried voice and was scared that he was going to blow their secret. She should have more trust in him, but the shock had made his acting skills not nearly as good as they usually were. She felt the bag getting put down and stretched her paw out. Before she knew what was going on, she was being lifted onto the table and faced Yashiro.

She looked up at her husband before trying to be still. Until she knew how to approach this situation, it was most likely for the best for her not to do anything.

Kuon took deep breaths before speaking " _I_ _need to_ oursoo _how to_ yaek aver _of her_."

Kyoko wanted to turn to him again and let him take care of her, but she wasn't sure if that was the right move. She had to use her acting skills to _act_ like a dog, that was the only way they could get through this.

"Ell _she is_ _a_ teuty, _isn't she?"_ Yashiro asked as he held out a hand to her.

Kyoko could detect Kuon subtly move a foot back as if scared that the secret was going to come out. Seeing his nervousness, Kyoko tried to get into the role of his pet. She looked up at an anxious Kuon and then moved forward to sniff the hand. She didn't want to lick it, so instead did the only thing she could think of and rubbed her head up and down upon it. She noticed Yashiro looked happy and ignored the next thing he said before looking over at something on his desk. Another one of those cookie sleeves with Kuon's name on it. They were trying to get to him again.

She walked over to it and took it in her mouth trying to be careful not to bite down into the sleeve that was protecting her from them.

….

….

"Hey," Kuon smiled as he picked up the promotional treat, "What have you got for me, girl?" he asked. He reached down for the cookie and studied it. Why were they so insistent on him getting this? "Maybe just trying…" he said as he took one of the cookies out of the sleeve. As he looked it over, Kyoko bit his other hand and shook her head. Kuon immediately looked at her in shock before seeing the fear in her eyes.

He slipped the cookie back into the sleeve and looked at his hand. "Hey," he said to Kyoko getting to be eye level with her again, "What is it girl? What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and pointed to the treat, "No eat?" he asked her as she gave a look at Yashiro who seemed to be turned away and shook her head understanding those words.

"Thanks for protecting me," Kuon said as he pet her again wondering if he could get a drug analysis on them and discover the cure that way.

"You look really close with that puppy, but she is adorable," Yashiro smiled before looking up at Kuon. "Does she have a name?" he asked as Kuon paused. He ran his hand through Kyoko's coat again and then nodded.

"Kyoko named her Rosa," he said before feeling his hand being licked affectionately. He saw her guilt at biting him and was happy that she hadn't drawn blood with her bite.

"Rosa," Yashiro nodded, "I can see that," he smiled. "So shall we go over to TBM?" he asked as Kuon nodded and placed 'Rosa' back in the bag.

"It's a plan," he said as he made sure to pet her again and try to comfort her.

….

…

Kyoko could only hear the heavy beating of her heart when she saw Kuon pick up the snack and almost put it in his mouth. As much as she wanted it proven to her that Kuon would become a puppy as well and they were meant for one another, she didn't want for him to go through what she was going through. She needed for him to be okay. Before she knew what she was doing, she had bit him and drawn his attention away from putting the cookie in his mouth. Maybe the cookie wasn't what was causing these transformations, but she didn't want to not be careful.

If it was anyone other than Kuon, she probably wouldn't keep her eyes on them so closely. Actually, if it was Moko she would have bitten her too.

"Hey," Kuon said as Kyoko looked at him terrified.

"Please don't eat it, Kuon," Kyoko barked softly to him before making a whining sound as she tried to beg him to be careful.

"What is it girl? What's wrong?" he asked as Kyoko looked at him. With Kuon using such short and simple phrases, it wasn't hard to understand him. She wanted to tell him her bad suspicions about the item he had almost eaten, but she was scared he wouldn't understand. She looked up at him knowing that the pain she had in her heart was directed to him.

She felt such relief when Kuon showed her the cookie and pointed to it before simply saying, "No Eat?"

She shook her head wanting to help him and protect him. She was glad when he said something she could only pick a few words out of and pet her again. "Kuon, I want you to be safe and take care of yourself," she told him as he looked at her. She knew that all he heard was barking, but maybe she was making the right tone and he could guess at what she was saying. She had always been able to pick up on the small things, she just hoped that he could too.

She was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to what Kuon and Yashiro were talking about before hearing a very familiar word and her eyes shot up to her husband. "Rosa," he had said as if addressing her.

She smiled gratefully as she let him comfort her physically. He knew how important Princess Rosa had been to her, by calling her that name he was offering her a way of them still being connected. She just needed to keep him safe.

….

….

As they arrived at TBM, Kyoko started to feel the need to use the restroom. She didn't know how to do it and so nervously pawed at Kuon from the bag. She saw her husband looking down at her. "Kuon, can we go outside?" she asked nervously as Kuon looked at her.

"What is it girl?" he asked as he looked around. "Short and _karumpil"_ he said. Kyoko could only guess that word was simple and he was trying his best at helping her.

Kyoko pawed at him again and looked towards the door they had entered from. Should she go in the grass outside? As embarrassing as that would be, maybe it was necessary. She didn't know if she could keep her balance on the stool and there were no holes in the ground like in the moral rural parts of Japan.

"She needs to _gralieve_ her _velf"_ Yashiro pointed out as Kuon looked to Kyoko and pet her again.

"Rosa, you need to go pee pee?" he asked her pointing outside. Finally he was starting to work with her on this.

"Yes, just for a moment," she barked up at him before seeing him go with her to somewhere where she could privately take care of her business.

She was glad that not many people were around her whilst she managed to urinate on a grassy patch behind a tree. Even Kuon had assured her that he wouldn't watch her, or at least that's what she picked up from his words and actions. As she returned to his side, her eyes widened and she started growling.

"Shoutaro," she barked before growling again.

….

….

When Kyoko seemed to be having trouble, Kuon worried what she might be going through. This was the first time he had had to take care of a puppy and the fact that this puppy was his wife made him worry about things even more. He looked at her nervously wanting to do what she needed of him.

"What is it girl?" he asked wanting to say more to her but he had to make sure he only spoke in ways that she understood. "Short and simple," he tried to remind himself.

Kyoko pawed and barked at him again, her eyes seeming to be directed to the exit. Was she scared about being here? Should he ask to postpone the interview? Was she scared that by appearing on camera she might give herself away? He wanted to comfort her, but the more and more time passed, the more hopeless he felt about what was going on.

"She needs to relieve herself," Yashiro said as Kuon turned to look at the dog. Was his manager right? Was going outside best? He considered going into the restroom, but Kyoko was a puppy and he didn't want her to fall in or get hurt by trying to do too much the 'human' way.

"Rosa," he tried softly attempting to think of the most basic way he could ask, "you need to go pee pee?" he asked as she barked at him. Okay, so that was the correct answer. Kuon turned to Yashiro, "I will be right back," he said, "Could you let them know that I'm here?"

When outside, Kuon put Kyoko down behind a tree. "You take care of you, I'll be right over here," he said before gesturing to where he would sit. He wasn't sure how much of his speech she had caught, but he felt the need to give her anything he needed. He was still lost in thought before hearing her growl.

Kuon looked up and felt his heart pause in his chest for just a moment or two, "Fuwa," he growled at his rival. Of course Shou would be here, when _wasn't_ he where he was unwanted. He looked at Kyoko and wanted to get her back, he was scared that she would bite him. Okay, he knew that if she wasn't restrained she would bite him.

"Oh, looks like you've got a bi—" Shou said before seeing Kuon's dark glare. "Wow, you have quite an ugly expression on…"

"When have I ever felt an urge to talk to you," Kuon said as he scooped Kyoko up in his arms but the cookie fell out of his jacket pocket onto the ground. Kuon reached for it, but Shou had gotten there first.

"So, this is the type of snack that rich jerks like you eat?" Shou asked as Kuon stood still, his eyes on the cookie that…his rival was now eating.

Kuon and Kyoko shared concerned and shocked looks with each other before Kuon turned to his rival and then very slowly and to Shou uncharacteristically asked,

"Fuwa, are you feeling okay?" he asked before looking back at Kyoko.

Kuon hated to say it, but if that cookie was the cause of all of these transformations. He hoped to God that Shou wasn't a canine.

AN:

 **I hope you enjoyed that, please consider leaving a review but don't feel pressured to do so**


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovery

**Author Note:** First of all, I don't know how you do it Shuzuhoe but you have been inside my head more times than you haven't been and you'll see why with this chapter 😉 Also because of all the reviews the last chapter received I was motivated to update faster, so for that I am very thankful.

Also, in a rare style of writing, there is a big gap in this chapter that will be explained in Chapter Six 😊

 **Chapter Five – Discovery**

As Kuon stepped outside after the interview, he took a moment to glance around in case Shou Fuwa was still out there. As much as he disliked and didn't respect the singer, he had to make sure that he was at least alive. "Fuwa," he whispered as Yashiro was distracted. He sighed in relief as he didn't see anything and pet Kyoko's head. Maybe the cookies weren't the problem.

He saw the dog poke her head up and out of the bag before barking. "Hey, Rosa?" he asked as he looked at her nervously. He saw her sniff the air and paused before stepping on his shoelace to undo it. "Yashiro, if you could just wait one moment," he said as he bent down to tie up the lace and set the back down as he did so.

He kissed the top of Kyoko's head again and unzipped the bag a little for her to get out and inspect the area. He hated to admit how worried for his rival he actually was.

He watched as Kyoko looked around curiously before going towards a bush and then barked as Kuon looked at a fat Siamese cat. He raised an eyebrow, "That Fuwa?" he whispered to Kyoko and she nodded to him before turning back to the hissing feline.

….

….

Kyoko had felt an odd pain in her gut ever since she had seen Shou eat that cookie. She had the belief that this was what was causing people to change. First of all, she knew that with who they were actually targeting it was beyond obvious that they would be trying to change Kuon, but he wasn't an animal. One thing that Kuon didn't do was eat a lot of sweet foods unless she was the one to give him them.

The fact that Kuon hadn't changed was to do with his rejection of the cookie. She had tried it and she had transformed, she was sure the same thing had happened to that idiot.

After the interview, Kyoko realized she was outside again and popped her head up out of the bag, gazing at her husband. "Kuon! I'm worried about that asshole! I know we both can't stand him but…" she barked before realizing that once again Kuon couldn't understand her. She saw the fear in his eyes and could understand that his mind was trying to figure out how human she was.

"Hey, Rosa?" he asked. Kyoko felt bad that she couldn't do anything to comfort him or ease his anxieties. She had to focus on herself. "Yashiro, if you avoud aft wait one raftont" he said as she cocked her head to the side and felt glad when Kuon bent down to tie his shoe lace which gave her a chance to look around to see if Shou was there.

She swore that she could smell that aftershave that disgusted her. That stupid moron had to be around here somewhere and since her husband was concerned about his enemy, she felt that it was alright for her to be concerned too. It was only human.

Kyoko let herself relax a little as she felt warm lips on the top of her head and heard the sound of the zips getting pulled. Finally she could get out of the bag. "Shou?" she called out knowing that she was barking, "Shou?"

"Kyoko? What the hell do you want?" she heard his voice and shivered. So he had become an animal and with the way she could understand him, he was most likely canine. Oh god. She did _not_ want to know that she was supposed to be his soulmate.

"I'm trying to find you you idiot," Kyoko said as she looked around the area. She was scared for some reason that she would be dognapped. No, she was with Kuon and he would never allow that to happen to her. As long as she was near Kuon, she was safe.

"I don't need your help!" Shou snapped at her and Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw a puffy Siamese kitten.

Kyoko let a small laugh out of her mouth as she looked at him. "Wow," she said trying not to find amusement with this. "Well, at least you look cute for once," she said before looking back at Kuon. She had to make sure that Shou was at least able to get to a safe place. Kyoko couldn't take care of him, but Kuon was a nice enough person to offer even _Shou_ shelter and food.

"Female dog, huh?" Shou said as Kyoko could see a smirk over his stupid kitten face, "Suits you."

Kyoko rolled her eyes before looking back at her husband. "Kuon!" she called out, "I found him!" she saw Kuon approach her and his eyes widened.

"That Fuwa?" he pointed as she nodded.

"Kuon, you can help him right?" she asked but in case he wasn't getting her meaning, she came over to him and pawed at his pant leg and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want from him anyway?" Shou hissed.

Kyoko looked at him, "Unless you want to live on the street you'll let Kuon help you. He's too nice a guy to not offer his help," she said as she felt Kuon's hand through her fur. She felt a happiness with how he was looking at Shou.

"We help him?" he asked learning to keep his sentences extremely simple and to talk slowly and calmly. Kyoko nodded before hearing a sound behind her and her eyes widened as she heard Shou running away. That stupid fool.

….

….

 **Thirty Six Hours Later**

Kyoko had thought that apart from the disappearance of Shou, things were going on track. She didn't like being a dog, but Kuon had taken her to a pet shop and bought her a collar, leash, name tag, food bowls, toys, everything that a dog like her would want. He had allowed her to pick out most of it herself, but then he had just vanished.

He had made sure that she wasn't alone, somehow he had made a phone call and that had led to Julie coming to Japan. _Then_ he had disappeared, only leaving some word that he was going to go to the hotel marked down on the promotional cookies that were the key to the transformations.

He hadn't returned.

Despite how Julie was spoiling her and trying her hardest to understand what was going on. Kyoko was still terrified about her husband going there alone. If he hadn't left whilst she was asleep, she would have tried to convince him to get the cookie analyzed by a lab, she would have tugged at his sleeve and tried to keep him in the house.

Things were too dangerous now, especially when she knew the truth.

These people had wanted her husband and he had outwitted them. Still, Kuon was reckless and often did things without planning them the whole way through. This meant that it was likely that he had found himself trapped somehow. What if they had murdered him? These were people who were capable of turning people into animals, who knew what they would do to someone who wanted to turn them in to the authorities and stop their work.

Kyoko looked up at where Julie was and saw the brush that Kyoko had picked out in her hand.

"I heard doggies don't like aven their fur is not groomed," she said as Kyoko looked up at her with her eyes widening. She had understood most of those words just then, did that mean that she was going to transform back into a person. She had mixed feelings about that. First of all, if she was a human she could go and find Kuon and they wouldn't have to worry about these roadblocks any longer, but then if she turned into a human anyway, she would have sent Kuon into danger for no reason.

Kyoko tried to keep her thoughts grounded. Well, she did try until she felt the very calming sensation of the comb being run through her fur and settled down on the ground, her eyes closing. This was bliss. She had often loved having spa treatments and hair stylists working on her when human, but having this kind of VIP experience as a puppy was amazing. It was more than she had hoped for.

She looked up at Julie with a bark and a smile and she could see the smile reflected back on her mother in law's face. She rolled to her side and allowed Julie to get closer to her stomach as she felt herself relax.

That was when she heard something outside the apartment and looked up curiously. She went over to the source of the sound and found a manila folder to be in the process of being pushed underneath the door. She looked up at Julie and then felt something hard in the folder. She barked at Julie before trying to get the hard object out. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband's wedding ring.

"Kuon!" she yelled hoping it was him on the other side of the door. She started trying to scramble against the door. She could smell him, but the smell was somehow different, stronger than when he had been with her before. "Kuon!" she whimpered again as she barked to Julie to let her out.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," she heard his voice and her eyes snapped open. He was speaking to her and she could understand each and every word. "I really tried to do my best, I've failed you," he said as she shook her head.

"Kuon, you didn't fail me. You haven't," she blinked as she tried to look under the door and saw a set of four white paws that were running away from her. She didn't want to think that he was a cat too and that he and Shou were supposed to have some kind of hidden bromance between them.

Finally, Julie opened the door and Kyoko bolted out in the direction that Kuon had just gone.

She didn't care if they had been able to get to him and change him into some strange hybrid. She didn't care if he was a polar bear, a cat, something else with those white paws. "Kuon! If you love me, you'll wait for me, you won't run away and you will face me." She yelled before coming face to face with her husband in the middle of the stairs, at least, she hoped it was her husband.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the most adorable white husky puppy she had ever seen. From the smell she knew it was him. She looked into those green eyes and felt a mix of emotions in her heart. So, he was a canine, he was her soulmate, but he wasn't a human anymore. They had both lost that part of their lives.

"Ku-on…" she said softly as she took him in. She wanted to make fun of the fact that at this point he looked like a cute white fluffball. She saw him sit down with his tail between his legs. She couldn't have him beating himself up over this so she stepped forwards and licked his nose and mouth affectionately. "Oh, my sweet Corn, what happened?" she asked as he let his cheek rest against hers.

He didn't know whether or not to tell her the complete truth.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heroic

**Author Note:** Thanks for all of your reviews 😊 As much as I have the story planned in my mind beforehand and as much as I love writing, I am always able to be swayed by way of reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.

 **Chapter Six – Heroic**

Kyoko took a few steps back so she was looking at the husky puppy and as he stared at her still in shock of his transformation, she took the chance to reach up a paw and press his nose playfully. He blinked as she pulled it back and she licked him. "You are cute," she commented. "I'm surprised you're not a…"

"Beagle?" Kuon asked as Kyoko rolled her little puppy eyes.

"No, you're nothing like a beagle," Kyoko laughed. "I was just thinking you'd be a golden retriever. A husky…it's almost…magical," she whispered as he looked down, still trying to make sense of the paws he now had.

"Well, you did think I was…." Kuon paused as he saw his mother and backed away. He looked so frightened as he stared at her, he looked down so she wouldn't be able to see his green eyes and felt his body shake.

He saw the tears in his mother's eyes as she crouched down in front of him, she looked at the eyes and the way that Kyoko had been interacting with him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Kuon?" she asked as she scratched him behind the ear. "Kuon?" she said as he saw her crumble and before he knew what he was doing, he was running away from her.

….

….

 **Fourteen Hours Ago**

The fact that a major hotel didn't employ someone at the front desk was more than suspicious as Kuon Hizuri stood outside the building. So, this was the weird hotel that had been advertised on those cookies. He should probably have run a food analysis on them, put them under a microscope and figured out what was going on within the 'product'. Maybe he could have even brought it to a media outlet, if Kuon Hizuri was saying it then people might have listened.

He still had time to turn around and walk away from them. He still had time to figure out a plan that did not mean him getting into the building and trying to take things that didn't belong to him. However, this place must have at least a location of the information he sought out. Even if the paperwork wasn't there, he would figure out how to get it and he would figure out a cure for his wife.

That was selfishly what he cared about the most, a cure for his gorgeous wife. The only other option that Kuon could see would be to eat one of those cookies himself and remain with her in animal form. Though, it would most likely be weird to see Kyoko deliver a little of puppies and to know that he was the father of those dogs.

That would be where things became too puzzled in his mind.

Kuon stopped himself as he looked at the hotel again. He shouldn't be considering the worst options, he should be thinking positively and coming up with a strategy. That would be the best thing to do and something that Kyoko had always complimented him about. She would always stand there and say that Tsuruga-san and then that Kuon was smart and able and that she respected how he could think in character.

She was the one with the great characters and hopefully after tonight she would be able to perform again as a human. He had to find the back entrance somehow. "Calm yourself, Kuon. You are doing this for Kyoko. Kyoko is worth the risk," he repeated to himself.

He slid down the side of the building unnoticed, glad he was wearing a black hoody and black pants. He was pretty unrecognizable as Kuon until somebody got close to him. He felt the handle of the back door as he got to the back of the building. Of course it was locked. He sighed, how was he able to open the door as a teenager? He could pretty much sneak in anywhere, Rick had been the one who had showed him how.

Taking out a few items from his pocket, he managed to manipulate the key lock and opened the door.

Okay, first step he was in the building. Second step would be to figure out where they kept the information.

It was most likely a 50-50 guess. Knowing most people they would either keep information like this hidden on the very bottom floor, the basement or sub basement, or they would keep it filed on the very top floor. He chose the last. These people seemed to be the type to live in the dark and also most people who visited a hotel like this would never go down to the basement in fear of it being dirty or having some kind of problem that they were better off not knowing about.

Being very aware of what was going on around him, Kuon slipped down to the basement unnoticed. He would have to keep an eye out on security cameras as well. No doubt was in his mind of their having them. He took a few cautious steps into the bottom floor and noticed the file cabinets.

Okay, so they weren't as smart as he was giving them credit for. Sneaking across, he managed to open the cabinets and noticed that in the first three there was information about the people that they were targeting with him having four times the amount of paperwork as everyone else. They must be getting frustrated that he wasn't able to be caught. Thank god for his stomach and dislike of eating that kind of food.

As he found a file in the middle of the papers in the second to last cabinet he flicked through it. All of the drug work was here. This folder held the clues to getting people back to normal. He had found what he had been looking for.

Hearing a noise, he quickly stowed the papers in a hidden area and then moved across the room. It was at this point he heard a voice behind him.

"Seems we have a rat," a man in a designer suit laughed, "or maybe this is a future Batman, an outlaw, someone who wants to be a hero and save the day. Oh how I'd love to get a look at your face. You won't be human for long, that's for sure."

Kuon kept his back turned to the man, but that was a mistake as two men who were even stronger than him grabbed him. He wasn't used to anyone having more strength than he did. They forced him to turn and then one of them pulled back the hood to show the blond hair and the hate within those emerald eyes.

"Wow," the man said, "So, we have our brave Mr. Hizuri here," he chuckled. "Oh how we've wanted to catch you for the longest time. We thought we had you in our grasp but you kept slipping away. Well, we've found something extremely special for you," he said as he went across to the safe and took out a needle.

"With this you'll lose your mind and your form," he said as Kuon looked at it nervously.

He shouldn't have come here, whatever was in that syringe was probably so much worse than that cookie. If he had just taken the chance of bringing it to a lab, it would have been better. He froze, trying to struggle against the men who were holding him. He just wanted to be free from all of this.

"You can't run away," he said before sticking the needle into Kuon's arm.

It was at this point that Kuon found himself drugged with his mind seeing things that weren't there. These hallucinations brought him to his knees and he felt himself start to black out. He heard a loud sound and then nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

The very last words that he heard was the man saying, "I want you to memorize his form and I want you to euthanize it," he ordered. "You are to return in eleven hours," the man said. "I want him awake when he dies."

…..

…..

 **The Present**

Kyoko looked up at her mother in law before looking in the direction her husband had run off in. She looked with pleading eyes to Julie before trying to chase the husky puppy. She didn't know what was going on but whenever Kuon wasn't able to tell her something she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. As a dog it was even worse.

"Kuon!" she yelled as she ran down the steps and caught him trying to open the door on the bottom level. Thank god for that.

"Kuon, it's okay. Julie will accept you, honey it's okay," she said as she ran to him and placed herself between him and the door. "You look really good as a dog," she tried to tell him in case it made him feel any better.

Kuon looked down. "I didn't transform by a cookie," he said as Kyoko tilted her head to the side. She felt her ears weighing her down, but maybe that was because she was exhausted from being a puppy. It wasn't a lot of fun and she really wished she was back to being a human.

"Okay," she said slowly as she approached him. "How did you transform?" she asked as he looked down. He didn't want to tell her the truth about what he had read in the file. He wanted the best life possible for her, he wanted a human life for her where she was able to do everything that she wanted.

He didn't want to let her know that whereas there was a cure for her, there was no cure for him. The strength of whatever had been shot into his body was much more powerful than a simple small dosage in a food product.

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she nuzzled his face again, "What is it? What's wrong? You know I worry more when you don't tell me."

"There are two samples of the antidote in the folder I brought you. I want you to take it and then take the paperwork to the lab, you can do that if you're a person," he argued with her as she sat there and put her four legs together looking at him. She tried to read him, she was always good at that. If she could read him as a man then she should be able to use what she knew about him to read him as a dog.

"You're asking me to lose you, aren't you?" she asked before shaking her head. "I won't do it, Kuon. I won't take the antidote if I can't be with you. I'd rather stay a dog for the rest of my life. I know that Kuu and Julie will take care of us. Unless you can be cured, I don't want to be."

"You're being selfish and stupid," Kuon told her through a series of barks, "You should go ahead and embrace your life. I promise that I won't stray from your side. Even if you met someone else, even if you were pregnant with their child, even if you had a family with kids and a husband, I won't leave you because I know you wouldn't want that."

Kyoko looked away and saw the shaking Julie approaching them. "So what? I'm being selfish and I might even be being stupid, but there is one thing," she held up a paw to try to emphasize that point. "That I care about over all others and that is you, you stupid idiot," she said before seeing him looking down and then stood beside him.

They both looked up nervously at the woman approaching them and Kyoko smiled as Julie reached down and picked her son up.

"I love you," she said as they both understood those words. She held her son close in her arms and allowed him to cuddle up to her chest. "Come," she told Kyoko before she took them both upstairs, letting her fingers go through her son's fur whilst her heart broke for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Second Group

**Author Note:** I have to warn you, the end of this chapter is pretty sad but this fanfic does have a good ending where they are both human. I hope you enjoy it even if it is sad.

 **Chapter Seven – The Second Group**

Kuon woke as someone pet him behind the ear. He didn't want to wake up, waking up would only be confirming his now canine existence. He yawned and stretched forward a paw knowing he was on someone's lap. This had to be his mother's. He felt the person pet him again and scratch his head affectionately. He finally opened his eyes and looked up.

This wasn't his mother. He blinked confused but then felt a comfort at still remaining to stay on the person's lap. He hoped that he would never feel uncomfortable with Kuu Hizuri. He guessed his mother had become upset with the situation and called his father.

Noticing the husky puppy looking up at him with large eyes, Kuu smiled down at him. "Hey, Kuon. Rarcees avoe da youwa trill my rpon and I trill love you," he said trying to help the puppy feel better. Kuon looked around and jumped off of his dad's lap, he was still a bit wobbly on his paws. He had spent so much of his life as a long legged biped that being a small quadraped was quite a change.

Kuon looked around and noticed that someone had gone shopping. He saw food bowls, a collar and leash, some toys, a comfy pillow, along with some other items. For some reason he just wanted to go over and play with them. He saw a soft tennis ball that peaked his interest completely and dashed over to it.

He looked back at his father who was watching him sadly before picking up the ball in his mouth out of instinct. He felt his tail wag as he went back over to his father and set the ball by his feet. Kuu leaned down to him and let his fingers roam the puppy's fur on the top of his head before he picked up the soft ball.

"You want to play fetch?" Kuu asked.

"Yes!" Kuon barked surprised at his own excitement about the activity, "I do! I really do!" he said as he saw the sad look increase on his dad's face but he looked at the ball and tossed it gently to the other side of the room. His father stared nervously after him as Kuon grabbed the ball in his mouth and brought it over to him, setting it down on the floor in front of him.

Kuu repeated the action several times, his body getting stiffer but Kuon could sense that his excitement as a puppy was making it a bit easier on his dad. After Kuon had started getting tired, he refused to get the ball and stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on his dad's knees.

He was glad when Kuu picked him up and pressed him against his own body just as Julie had.

His parents had had to go years without seeing him, Kuon was just glad that they weren't abandoning his canine form.

….

….

Kyoko did not expect two things as she woke up. First, she didn't expect to be in a bed at the hospital and second, she did not expect to reach out what she was expecting to be a paw and instead saw a human hand. Her body shook as she looked to the mirror and took in her appearance. She wasn't a dog anymore, she was her old self. Maybe that would mean that Kuon was his old self too.

She looked across and saw Julie asleep in the chair beside her. Maybe she shouldn't wake her.

She looked up as she saw a doctor enter the room and paled, what on earth was happening here? She hadn't wanted to be restored to her human form, not unless she knew that Kuon wasn't a dog.

"Ms. Mogami," the doctor said as Kyoko felt a chill down her spine.

"Mrs. Hizuri," she corrected him as she thought about the white husky she had seen. She really really hoped that she would go home and see a human blond but maybe that was too much to ask. "Why am I…here?"

"We managed to process the paperwork that your husband managed to find as well as test the drug. We asked your mother in law and she said that Mr. Hizuri wouldn't want you to take a drug that wasn't safe. So, we monitored you closely and are happy to say that you haven't encountered any additional health problems and are now a human. We're going to mass manufacture the drug and send it out to all of those who were affected. We owe your husband a lot of gratitude," the doctor explained.

Kyoko felt herself tense at that. Kuon had actually managed to solve the issue, but how long would it be until they had stronger drugs? How long until the people at that fake hotel would find out how to bypass the situation and have a person transform without the eating of a cookie.

"Do you know if Kuon…" she said before seeing Julie wake up.

"Kuon is still a puppy, the hospital could only administer one dosage of the drug. I am so sorry that I said they could use it on you, but I know my son, I know he would never want any harm to befall you," Julie tried to reason with her daughter.

Kyoko nodded and looked at the doctor, "You'll be sending out one of the dosages to him, right? He risked his life getting the information. He deserves to turn back into a person more than anyone, especially more than me," she said with self doubt.

She saw a troubled look cross the doctor's face and she felt her breath catch in her lungs. Why was he getting so tense about all of this?

"Mr. Hizuri was the only person involved in stage two of their plan, there are a few things that you should know," he said as Kyoko nodded nervously, she was ready to listen but she was terrified of what he would say. "He wasn't transformed by a cookie, or at least we don't think so. We haven't actually tested his body so what I'm saying now please treat as a precaution. With stage one of their plan, the victim would retain the mental capacities that they had as a human unless they ate multiple cookies at once. This requires a simple drug injection to turn the person back from animal to human. The second stage can be turned back, but we haven't researched enough about the drug to know what a stronger dosage would do and that will take some time. However, when a victim has been given stage two treatment not only does their physical form change but their mind slowly is taken over by their animal form as well. We predict that in a short time, Mr. Hizuri will not remember his life as a human and instead will believe he is and always has been a puppy."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she felt tears wash down her face, "That isn't fair," she argued.

"Kyoko," Julie said as she reached forward for her daughter. "I know this is hard on you, it's hard on us too," she said referring to herself and her husband. "I don't want to cause you any pain so we can look after Kuon if you want," she said though her own body was trembling. Soon not only would Kuon forget his life, his accomplishments, but he would forget about his loved ones as well.

Even if he was _just_ a puppy, Julie wanted to make sure that he was taken care of.

"I….I want to be with him," Kyoko said as her voice came out shakily. "Even if he can't remember anything. He's always going to be _my_ Kuon. I don't care what form he's in," she said as she desperately tried to find words that would convince everyone to let her stay with her husband.

Julie felt the tears in her own eyes and she looked to the doctor nervously, "Could you give us a few moments to let this information sink in?" she asked as the doctor nodded and left the room. A dark cloud hovered above the two women as they thought of a man that they both loved unconditionally.

….

….

 **Twelve Hours Later**

Kyoko had insisted that she and Julie return home as soon as she was discharged. She needed to make sure that Kuon was alright. Maybe he did eat a cookie and his mind was fine, he would be able to take the drug and change back like everyone else. There was nothing special about him, nothing that made it possible that he was in stage two of their plan.

Getting into her home, Kyoko saw Kuu's desperate face and looked at him. She saw the panic in his face as he looked over at Kuon who was now sleeping on his pillow. She froze as she saw that he had ripped it open and some of the insert had been pulled out.

"Father?" she asked as her eyes never left the little dog, "What's going on?" she asked. "Why do you look like that?"

"I don't know what happened," Kuu said as he started to pace a little. "One moment he was fine, he was in my lap and I was able to talk to him. I could see he didn't understand everything but he was still conscious, he still was able to answer my questions to him if I kept them short and simple. Then he just seemed to collapse. Once he woke up it was as if his entire personality had altered."

Kyoko took a deep breath in. She didn't want to think that it was true, that it was possible that her husband had been taken away from her entirely. Then again, the fact that he had ripped apart the pillow that Kuu had bought for him seemed more than substantial evidence.

Anxiously walking over to the puppy who was asleep, she crouched down opposite him and placed what she hoped was a calming hand on his head. The puppy shifted a little in his sleep and then looked up at her. Kyoko gasped at what she saw in those emerald eyes. He was looking at her as if she were a stranger.

She gasped and placed a hand on her chest as the small dog backed away from her before running behind the curtain and hiding from her. She looked desperately up at her parents in law as Julie went to hug Kuu and fell apart in his arms.

"It's okay," Kyoko said though she wasn't even sure herself if _anything_ was okay or would ever be okay again. "I'll take care of him, it'll just be a bit of an adjustment for a while," she admitted. She rose to her feet and then picked up one of the squeaky bones that Kuu had bought. She lightly squeezed it so a small squeak could be heard.

She was relieved when the puppy poked his head out and peeked at her from where he was behind the curtain. He nervously went up to her, his eyes still showing that the real Kuon wasn't there anymore and that she might have just lost her husband forever.

"Do you want to play?" she asked as she saw the puppy sniff the air and stand in front of her. She squeaked the toy again and placed it down in front of him. She couldn't break down now. Crying and wanting to scream would only scare the dog. She needed him to be calm, this dog was or at least used to be her husband. She would do anything she could to keep him safe, happy, and healthy.

She blinked as the husky tried to attack the toy, playing with it in the same way a young dog would. Kyoko wrapped an arm tightly around her chest and felt the sobs fill up her whole body. She gently pet the puppy's head and felt a few tears drop onto the floor. "I still love you, Kuon," she said although the puppy was more interested in the fake bone than those words.

She couldn't even figure out if he understood her voice anymore.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dr Kyoko Doolittle

**Author Note:** This is a shorter chapter than I try to aim for but I hope you like the twists and different scenes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Eight – Dr. Kyoko Doolittle**

Kyoko looked at the small dog as he chased his tail. It had been a few days since she had transformed to her human state and she was convinced that there was only a small part of Kuon which actually knew who she was. Other than that, he was just a puppy who liked walks and to play with his ball and belly rubs.

He had made a sacrifice to help others and in doing so had lost any part of him that had been Kuon or Ren.

She stared at the dog food that Kuu had bought and looked down unhappily. She knew that this was supposed to be what was best for her growing body, but she felt like a complete traitor. She was feeding the individual that had her heart dog food. She was a wife who was serving dog food to her husband.

She had heard the protests from friends and family that this wasn't her husband. She didn't believe them. She was still sure that somewhere in the research there was something that would tell her how to turn Kuon back. She couldn't work like this but she knew that if she showed outwardly that she was upset, it would only upset and confuse Kuon.

"Hey, boy," she said as she gestured for him to come to her. "You want to watch some TV?" she asked before hearing him bark. She wished that he could understand her. She didn't think he could because he went to get his leash and bring it back for her. "No, not walkie, TV" she pointed as the dog barked again.

Kyoko felt tears in her eyes and she went over to the husky puppy and very gently and carefully picked him up and walked over to the TV. She felt him curl up on her lap and so gently began running her hand through his soft white fur.

She turned on the TV to see what was on and smiled as she saw that there was a rerun of the first Dark Moon episode coming up in a handful of minutes. She switched over to the channel to wait for it. "I think you'll like watching this with me, Kuon," she said as she scratched him behind the ear and felt his tail wag as he happily allowed her to comfort him.

"Do you remember Dark Moon?" she asked as the puppy looked up at her with those emerald eyes that caused her heart to melt. "Do you remember when you played Katsuki?" she asked before the dog nodded. "Kuon?" she asked as her eyes widened. Wasn't all the data saying that he was supposed to lose his mind and act just like a puppy. Puppies did not nod their heads to questions like that.

"Kuon, if you can hear me, bark twice?" she asked before the puppy gave two soft barks. Kyoko couldn't believe it, one moment he was acting like a dog without any sign of having ever been human and now he was actually understanding her more than she had in his situation. Maybe this meant that there was hope for him yet.

"Want to watch it with me?" she asked as she let her fingers roam his fur again.

Kuon nodded and turned so he was facing the TV though he still stayed on her lap. Kyoko had to wish really hard that she wasn't dreaming. She loved Kuon even as a puppy. She didn't want to imagine that she would wake up and he would show no signs of being, or ever having been, human.

Kyoko cuddled up with him as they saw the beginning credits of the drama and she looked at the young face of Ren Tsuruga before she had fallen in love with him. It was impressive how much had changed since then. She looked down at the husky. "Can you believe that was you?" she asked him as he sighed.

"Yes," he said in English as Kyoko stared at him, her eyes couldn't get much wider.

….

….

 _Kuon woke up to find that he had four white paws. So, they had turned him into an animal. He knew that they were going to but he had to find a way out, an escape route. It would help if he knew what kind of animal he was. Different animals had different strengths and abilities and if he could make the best use of those then that would really help._

 _He looked towards where he had hidden the files and looked back, grabbing his wedding ring in his teeth. It was as he nervously walked over to the files, making sure to be as quiet as possible, that he saw his reflection. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was._

 _Looking back at him was a small white dog with pointed ears and a tail. He put a paw up to the stainless steel chair leg and saw the dog do the same to him. That meant that he and Kyoko belonged together, but it also meant that there was more trouble heading there way._

 _As a puppy there was no way that he could protect her in the way that he wanted._

 _He didn't have a way to keep her safe. Well, he had the files and what they had inside. He looked around trying to find an escape route and saw a small uneven tile in the wall. He hoped that there was dirt outside where he could dig with his paws. Dogs could dig, right? They always dug to hide things and then later they would dig them up again._

 _Making phone calls with these fluffy paws wasn't something he could do, but he could dig and get the file out of the room. He was able to get a few more bricks loose and then dug with his paws until he could slip out with the file. Now he had to get home._

… _._

… _._

"Ku…on?" Kyoko asked as she looked down at the puppy who had just been talking to her. She paused before frowning. She wasn't sure whether there were just voices in her head or wishful thinking. Then again, Kuon could be speaking as a human because he _had_ been human or maybe it was because she had been an animal that she now had skills like Dr. Doolittle. She glanced at him again, "Did you just speak in English?" she asked as he stared at her confused.

"I suppose I might have," he said again and Kyoko blinked.

It was weird hearing a human voice come out of a small puppy. Then again, this puppy had once been her husband and that was the voice of her husband. Perhaps something was in that second round that hadn't been tested properly and it allowed the animal to keep a human voice.

"Hey, baby" she said as she scratched him behind the ear. "God, how are you feeling?"

Kuon licked her hand, "Obviously not good," he told her as she thought about how only a few moments ago he had been barking and whining and now she could hear the voice she loved most of all. He scratched himself behind the ear and looked at her with a cute expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I know that I should be more considerate," he said.

"You should be more considerate?" Kyoko asked completely baffled by him having said that. "Kuon, so many people now have another chance at life because of you. Those drugs that you recovered, people have been taking them in small dosages and they are getting back to being people. That was all because of your selflessness, your nobility, your heroism."

"I wouldn't call it selfless," the puppy told her as his tail wagged. "After all, the main reason I did all of those things is because of you. I wanted _you_ to be back, to be with you, but then it backfired, we can't be together."

Kyoko frowned, "I don't like that attitude, Kuon. We'll get you back and if not…"

"You want to be accused of bestiality?" the small dog asked her with a very serious glance up at her.

"I don't care about that. I was willing to stay loyal to you when you were a dog who seemed to believe that you were a dog, how could that change now that you're a talking dog who knows that you're my husband?"

"That's just what it is," Kuon responded to her, "I'm a dog who thinks I'm your husband. Though, I will have to say is that I still want to be your husband and I'm happy that I can talk, it shows that they didn't think about the second stage of their plan as much as I originally thought."

Kyoko laughed as she watched him pace, "I just want to laugh at how small and adorable you are, Kuon," she said happily even though in any other situation, she would sound insane saying all of these things to a puppy.

"Well, it's given me a whole new perspective on life," Kuon joked as Kyoko smiled and then reached out to hold him again.

"Come on, let's cuddle up and watch this and then we can talk about how we can find the people who think it's so funny to do this to us."

….

….

A woman in a lab coat looked over the files to see if there was anything that she was missing but the most important folder had gone. She already had the information on her computer, but how could the hotel chain be so stupid to actually have paper folders that people could come in and steal.

This wouldn't do at all.

"Who did you say the man was who managed to find his way in here?" she asked as a young man looked at her guiltily.

"Hi-zuri Kuon" he said nervously as the woman turned to him and scoffed.

"You mean the top actor in Japan. The one that all people look at, somebody who is known for being very mature and very intelligent? _That_ Kuon Hizuri?" she asked with a cold note in her voice.

The man nodded as the woman threw a brick at a window, shattering the glass.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him. "Do you know how much of a presence that man has. Tell me you got him to eat those darn cookies," she said.

"We did stage two," the man said. "Which is good because those who ate the cookies are starting to transform back. It's better that we did stage two, right?"

"Apart from stage two is on a timer," the woman said with a growl. "That means that unless he hurts himself or puts himself in jeopardy he'll just change back into a person. We're going to get found out and you're going to have to go to jail for coming up with all of this," she sighed.

"Then we get him to put himself in trouble," the man replied with a weak smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9 - Breakfast Time

**Author Note:** I thought it was time to do a cute and fluffy chapter 😊 Even though Kuon is still a husky puppy I hope that you enjoy this chapter and of course, thank you for reading.

 **Chapter Nine – Breakfast Time**

Kyoko paced the kitchen early on the next morning. She had asked whether Kuon wanted to sleep with her in the bed. Her husband had tried to persuade her that it might not be the best idea. It was strange that he was trying to watch out for her health and happiness when he was the one who was now a talking husky puppy.

She looked at the food in front of her. She had read somewhere that it was best to stay with the dog food found at pet shops, but now that her husband was talking to her as if he were still human it would come off as a bit demeaning. She didn't want to cause him health problems if he remained canine, but she didn't want to just dump food in a bowl and treat him like a puppy.

She had decided to give him water in his bowl and then to cook some meat, if she stripped the fat off of the bacon and then cut the sausages up in small chunks that might be less insulting. With the water being liquid, she had no other choice than to put it into a bowl, but maybe a large plate would be better than a dog bowl for his food.

She glanced across at where he was on his little dog bed. She didn't want to tell him how cute he looked and how adorable he was as a puppy, but she couldn't help thinking about it when he was asleep. Hopefully he wouldn't find out what she was thinking or at least he wouldn't get annoyed by it. She started cooking the food and laughed softly at how his little nose detected the aroma and his tail wagged.

"Morning," she said as she saw him stretch out his front paws and yawn. He looked up at her and gave the best smile that a puppy could give.

"Morning, princess? How are you today?" he asked as he got onto his four paws and looked around the room. It was so different being a tiny little puppy that was less than half a foot compared to being twelve times the height as a person. His perspective of everything from the sofa to small balls had changed dramatically. He just hoped that there was a way of getting him human again. He would feel guilty forcing Kyoko to spend the rest of her life with a talking dog.

"They say that the cure has reached about ninety-percent of those affected by the cookies," Kyoko said as she made sure to keep the food at an even fry. "That's all because of you, Kuon," she said as she turned down the heat a little. "All because of your bravery in recovering the antidote."

"You give me too much credit," Kuon said as he came towards her. He pawed at the chair leg before managing to jump onto the seat. He was glad that he had a puppy's equivalent of his abilities as a man. He looked over to her as he stood on his hind legs, his paws on the table. "You know that I only went in there because of you, because I was hurt by seeing you hurting."

Kyoko finished cooking and put the food on a plate and the water in a bowl, "Are you sure you're not hurting?" she asked. "As much as I love being able to talk to you, you are still a little puppy. Obviously you're going to feel as if there is _some_ difficulty doing things that seemed so easy for you to do before."

Kuon frowned and glanced down at the table where the food was. "As long as I'm with you, Kyoko, I can be happy no matter what. Are you…are you okay with me being an animal until we find the cure?" he asked as he looked up at her with those huge puppy dog eyes.

Kyoko pet his head and scratched him behind the ear. "You know, when I was young and was forced to spend some time with Shoutaro, who is now an idiotic person again in case that eases your worries, he watched American cartoons. There was one cartoon segment in particular, Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I feel like I'm living an episode of that."

"I know that cartoon," Kuon said as he tried to steady himself enough to eat the food from the plate. "So, are you saying that I need to have huge glasses and the ability to travel through time?" he joked.

Kyoko laughed as she reached over and pet him. "It wouldn't hurt," she teased as she saw him finish his food.

She felt guilty that she was worried that she would never get a real life. She knew it was selfish, after all Kuon was probably facing so much more pain and anxiety than she was, but she wanted kids, she wanted to have a life with him. She wanted to be held in her husband's arms as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head to make sure that she was as alright as she was trying to prove she was.

This form of Kuon was a puppy.

Kyoko now understood love and more than anything she understood that the love she had for Kuon was a love that would never be able to be found again. Her biggest fear was losing that love, of him turning her away and them not being together anymore. She knew that even if he was a puppy who grew to be a talking adult dog, she would love him and stay committed to their relationship. There were just going to be so many things that they would miss out on as a couple.

Kyoko smiled as she saw Kuon drink some of his water. "You know, I want to tie a cloth around your neck," she said, "Use it like a napkin, that would be pretty cute."

"Nothing too feminine though, I do have to protect my reputation as the top male actor," he teased her as she smiled.

"Even if the worst happens and we can't get you changed back," Kyoko said as she let her thumb run against the top of his head. "I'm sure you'll still get roles, the new Lassie for example. You'd be great at any of those talking animal roles, you know since you are a talking dog." She heard a knock at the door and gave a small smile to the puppy. "That's most likely Kuu or Julie," she said. "You stay here and I'll sort it out. I love you, Kuon."

"I love you too," he said as he looked up at her with those emerald eyes that always made her heart melt whether he was a puppy or a human.

Kyoko walked over to the front door with a smile on her face, she was ready to tell Kuu and Julie about the news about Kuon's new human skills but her stomach sunk in and her happy expression faded as she stood facing a guy that she had never seen before. She looked at him before putting a strong hand on the door frame that she wasn't leaning on. She was _not_ going to let him force himself inside this house and hurt her husband when he was defenseless.

"Can I help you?" she asked channeling her inner Natsu and raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I don't want unexpected visitors this early in the morning."

"Well," the man smiled in a way that looked sweet but Kyoko was no fool to the malice behind that grin. "I was hoping that you could help me. I'm looking for my puppy, he's lost and I just want to make sure he's at home with me safe and secure."

Kyoko tensed. She had a very bad feeling about this guy. She channeled her own strength, awakening the darkness in her once again. "Oh, that's so sad for you. Wish I could help," she said with a roll of her eyes which showed that she obviously didn't care. "Not a big fan of dogs so don't know if I would remember. You have a description for this dog?"

"It's a white husky puppy with emerald eyes," the man said. "He's rare and I wanted to enter him into a pet show this coming weekend. It's important that I find him."

Kyoko smirked. "I have no idea _what_ that nonsense coming out of your mouth is, as for that mutt, haven't seen one of that description. I would let you know if I do in the coming days, but I really don't give a damn about what you think is a major problem. Now, would you please allow me to get back on with my life."

The man watched her as if trying to detect some part of her which was lying. Kyoko easily deceived him because of her acting skills. She looked him in the eyes, she needed to know if there was anything that he was suspicious of. She could easily play against anyone, having experience with her husband had taught her that much, so this man was a joke.

"Is there anything else?" Kyoko asked acting as if she didn't care about any of the words that were coming out of his mouth. Inside she felt scared for Kuon. This person obviously wasn't someone who wanted the best for him. She didn't want for him to get hurt.

"I'm a huge fan of your husband," the man said as Kyoko managed to convey a feeling of hurt when he had said that. "Is there any chance of meeting him?"

"My husband left me," Kyoko said as she placed the hand not blocking the doorway to her heart. "Only a few days ago he didn't come home. We'd fought before that, he said that he wanted a woman with more experience in doing the things that he liked doing. I was scared because I'm what he called an innocent woman. I know that that is what drove him away."

"Wow," the man blinked. "Hizuri-san likes to get kinky in the bedroom? He sounds like a much more wild guy than I expected."

Kyoko sniffed, "He didn't want to have a safety word and I was scared," she said. "I'm afraid that I'm the only one here and your presence is upsetting me, if you don't leave now I will have to call the authorities to have you escorted from my doorway."

With the shaky nod that the man gave her, Kyoko rolled her eyes and shut the door on him. She looked back to the table to find that Kuon wasn't there. "Corn?" she whispered softly as he crept out from under a chair and came up to her.

"Please don't get mad at me, I didn't want him to take you away from me," she said with tears in her eyes. "Please understand that I don't want to lose you. Did you recognize that man?" she asked.

"You mean that man who now thinks I'm some kind of sex pervert?" Kuon sighed before nodding. "Yes, he's one of the guys that were there in the hotel." He laughed softly, "I'm not mad at you, but I'm surprised you came up with that kind of excuse. I mean, when I'm human again are you really going to get upset at my kinkiness in the bedroom."

Kyoko laughed and shook her head as she swept the puppy up in her arms and kissed his head gently. "How do you know that _I'm_ not going to want to experiment myself, let's just wait until your back with your long legs," she smiled as Kuon watched her. Part of him was confused she had gone that route but mostly he was proud to see her acting talent at work.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nearing the End

**AN:** First of all, sorry that this chapter of the fic is under the usual 2,000 words that I strive for but I hope you like it regardless. I have also decided that I'm going to finish up this fic within the following two chapters (not including this one) so I really hope you have enjoyed it and will enjoy the conclusion. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter Ten – Nearing the End**

Kyoko couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as she took Kuon on a walk, making sure to walk at a speed that was comfortable for him. He had asked her if he would be allowed to walk on the ground instead of just ride in the bag. The fact that he could talk was making things a lot easier between the two despite Kyoko still being upset that the love of her life was in the body of a puppy.

Something didn't feel right. The fact that that man had found their apartment and was strangely looking for her husband unsettled Kyoko greatly. If Kuon hadn't been able to talk and she hadn't been sure that this was her husband, she might have given into her doubts and given him up.

She would never give him up.

Even if the world saw her as being single forever and her husband having run away, she would stay with the individual who owned her heart. She saw a random ball roll out in front of them and she noticed how Kuon's tail involuntarily wagged in excitement. She gave a very slight yank on the leash she had him on.

"Doesn't that seem suspicious?" she tried to point out to him.

She was scared about him giving into more of an animal mind rather than keeping his own. Trying to entice him with a ball was a cheap and obvious move. She looked across at the bushes and saw a man ducking down, the same man who had come to her door.

So, he definitely wasn't a concerned citizen.

"We can play ball at home," Kyoko said as she saw Kuon want to sniff it. "Heel," she said as she gave a firm look at her husband and he immediately came up to her. "Does it smell strange, puppy?" she asked as he barked and gave a slight nod. "Then we don't sniff it, here, I'll carry you home," she said as she crouched down next to him and picked him up, holding him close to her chest.

She could smell that there was a slight trace of chloroform on the ball and she kicked it away. Did that man actually expect her to get rid of Kuon? She tensed up and kissed the top of the husky's head feeling his tail still wagging. This was much better than him being on the ground. She didn't even care about the dirt on his paws, that was the least of her worries.

"Come on," she said as they turned to the direction that was back to their house.

As she started to leave, she felt a hand grab her and before the other hand could push a cloth over her mouth, Kyoko had used her anger to break free from him and started to surround herself with a dark circle that most people would fear. "Get away from us," she whispered as she looked in the man's eyes. "So, you are one of the bad guys," she commented as she committed his face to memory.

"What do you mean bad guys?" the man asked her as he pointed to Kuon who Kyoko pulled even closer to her than he already was. "That's the bad guy, sneaking in, taking things that don't belong to him. Trying to play hero."

"He _is_ a hero," Kyoko argued back, she kissed Kuon again and pushed her nose into his white fur.

"I think it would be best if he were euthanized," the man said as he withdrew a needle from his coat pocket. He squirted it for effect and Kyoko knew that he was telling the truth. She had to get away from them, if she hesitated even the slightest amount he would get to Kuon.

She turned and ran as fast as she could with the most determination she could have.

There was absolutely no way that she would let her husband die.

As she arrived back at their home, she placed Kuon on the floor and slammed the door, pushing a chair against it to bar it. She came over to him as he stood there with wide eyes. He shouldn't be surprised that people were trying to murder him, he just wished he was able to protect himself more and not rely on Kyoko.

"Kuon," Kyoko gasped before getting down onto the floor so she could inspect the tiny dog, "Kuon, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "I can't believe I was about to sniff that ball," he said as Kyoko allowed her hand to go through his fur. "Something inside me just seemed to take over, some kind of instinct."

"As long as you're okay then it doesn't matter," she said as she pet him again.

Of course it did matter. There were people out there who were angry at her husband, people who wished him dead and he had no way of protecting himself in this state. If he were human, she would have no doubt in her mind that he could defend himself. She would be more worried that he would _cause_ an injury rather than take one.

As a puppy, he had no choice but to rely on others. She wanted to get the police involved but even in doing that, she wasn't sure that she could trust them.

"You do know that I love you, right?" she asked as he nodded. "Good. We need to figure this out, make sure that they aren't going after anyone else, then again if that means that you'll get close to them I'd rather turn a blind eye. I can't lose you."

"Kyoko, there isn't much of me to lose anymore," Kuon tried to protest before seeing the firm look in his wife's eyes.

"Of course there is. You may be a canine, but that doesn't mean that your soul is gone, that your spirit is gone," she said passionately before closing her eyes and letting the tears and the sorrow overwhelm her.

Kuon came up to her and did all he could think of, he nuzzled her chin.

…..

…..

Kyoko had finally convinced Kuon to get under the sheets of the bed and take a nap with her. She needed him to be as close to her as possible. As she woke up, she reached out and instead of feeling the white fur, her eyes widened as she felt skin, a spine, and a well toned body. She opened her eyes and sat up with a smile quickly going over her face.

She had no idea _how_ it had happened, but her husband was back to normal.

She pinched herself to try to make absolutely sure that this wasn't a dream. Once she had assured herself that it was all real, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his body.

She wasn't lying before, she would have loved him as a dog.

This was _her_ Kuon though, the man who had taken up permanent residence in her heart. "Wake up, my sweet Corn," she told him as he opened his eyes.

Reaching out a hand, Kuon blinked in surprise where he had a human hand instead of a paw. He had to admit that he kind of missed the paw in a way but was relieved that he seemed to be himself again, but why had this happened? He hadn't taken any antidote to his knowledge.

They had tried to tell him that he would _never_ be able to return to his human form.

If that were true then what _was_ this?

He turned over and looked at his wife, "Hey," he said as he reached out to her and let his fingers run through her hair. "Is this real?"

"As far as I'm aware," Kyoko said as she pushed her head into his chest. "You're back, Corn."

Kuon nodded before looking down. "I want to stop them," he said as Kyoko looked into his eyes. She knew how serious he was about this, how much of a good and decent man he was for this. She didn't want to argue against him because that was an argument that she wouldn't be able to win, but she was scared that if he wasn't careful she would lose him, this time for good.

"I can't convince you not to go, can I?" she asked already knowing the answer to that question.

Kuon sighed as he kissed his wife and then drew back. "I love you, but I know more about the base since I've been there. These people shouldn't be able to get away with this. I promise that I'll be safe," he said to her as she shook her head.

"I don't know if you can be safe enough," she said, she felt guilty for not believing in him. She knew how strong and smart he was, how capable, but the fear of losing him outweighed everything else.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing," Kuon said as Kyoko took a deep breath in.

"Of course you can't," she smiled to him, "which is why I suggest that we do it together. That way if something happens to one of us, we'll have the other to help us. It sounds like the only fair thing," she said stubbornly as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"If I were to lose you…" he thought aloud but Kyoko shook her head.

"Then we have to make sure not to lose you. The most terrifying thing for me is for you not to be here anymore. You are the most important thing in my life, Kuon, I need to make sure you don't disappear and I'm sure they've come up with another drug that erases memories of your human life. I'm scared it would even erase your memories of me."

"Alright," he nodded as he kissed her, "but we rely on each other."

"Perfect," Kyoko nodded, "Just the way I like it."

….

….

Inside of a very protected room at a laboratory in Japan there was another drug being developed. This one had taken years of research unlike the ones that had come about so easily such as the cookie and the untested drug that Kuon had been injected with.

This drug would change the individual as well but not to a cute little puppy, but into a beast, a monster of sorts. The difference was that there was still a chance for a puppy or kitten to function normally in society. It would be a different life for them, there was no denying that, but they would be left alone to experience life for themselves.

If someone were to even consume the tiniest drop of this drug however, they would turn into one of the fantasy creatures and even though there was a chance of becoming a unicorn, it wasn't the type of unicorn that one would read in children's stories but a hideous beast that looked more like a skinned horse was moving around.

In a short time, both of the Hizuris would be in this room and there was a chance that they could both become affected and pushed out of the acceptance of humanity.

However, this was the only way of stopping the plan which they were both about to find out.


	11. Chapter 11 - The End

**AN:** I am not going to lie to you, this chapter is a bit of a let down because first of all I am exhausted and so can't really write very much, second I got tired of writing this but felt like I owed you guys an ending. Sorry that it kind of sucks, but I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Eleven – The End**

Kyoko frowned as she looked at her husband. She knew how big his heart was and how she knew that he wouldn't be able to let those other people get hurt, but he was still someone so much more precious to her than everyone else. She could go out and see countless faces of people that she did not know and that she would never know, but there was just one Kuon, one Corn.

"I…" she said nervously before Kuon held her hand in his.

"Kyoko, you don't have to do this," he told her with his love burning in his emerald eyes that made her feel so safe and protected. "I know that you want to help me, but if this is too much for you then please keep yourself safe and…"

"Wow, you impress me, Kuon," Kyoko said directly with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Any other damsel in distress maybe but I'm with you because sometimes you get to play the princess and sometimes you get to be a vigilante."

Kuon laughed as he shook his head and they got to the edge of the headquarters.

They had both seen each other covered in fur, they had both chosen to stay with one another despite their species' changing. Now they had to protect one another with that deep love and understanding. That feeling that they would not be separated so easily.

"Kuon…" Kyoko said slowly as they got to the doors.

This was going to be like entering the final boss level in a video game, although it was much scarier when you were actually living within the situation. Their destination was the medical lab that the company had set up and Kyoko was glad that she had come. Even if all she was able to do was look out for any trouble, at least she would be able to be with Kuon.

They needed to find the chemical, they had to find out what secret weapon they were working on before anyone could get hurt from that.

"If there's any danger, you shouldn't fight back," Kuon said to her at a level that was only audible to her ears. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Kuon?" she asked him. "I'm not going to let you tackle this on your own, I'd rather clean up puddles and have you by my side than lose you," she said as she grabbed his wrist. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much his existence had meant to her but that was going to be much easier when they were in a room by themselves.

It, surprisingly, didn't take them long until they entered the room they were looking for and they both stared at a woman holding a prepared drug in a test tube.

"I was waiting for the two of you," she said with a smile as Kyoko looked around to find the information and files, she saw Kuon noticing all the photographs of people they were monitoring. It seemed that there was a huge chance that the police would never be able to get their hands on these pieces of information.

Maybe there wasn't even a chance of them getting out of this room alive.

The woman laughed and stood, approaching Kuon. "So, I wonder what you did with my plans already? Of course that was just the warmup," she let her hand slip over his cheek and down his neck. "I did see everybody getting changed back into those awful humans, I preferred them best as animals. I think you preferred your little…bitch like that as well."

Kuon frowned, "You're under arrest," he said as Kyoko started to sneakily take the information and put the files into her bag. Kuon looked at her for a split second and then turned his attention to the criminal in front of him.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many people are working for me? Even if you did get rid of me, I doubt that they will let me be imprisoned for long. So, if you did kill me my final plan," she held the needle up, "will be ruined," she squirted some of the medicine and it caused the metal it landed on to burn up.

Kuon took a deep breath in, he started moving in a circle, "And why do you want me?"

"Not a particular reason, but you were the one who attempted to escape with the medication. If you had only eaten your cookie like a good little boy then none of this would happen. Humans are always demon spawn, there are only a few pure ones like me left. The animal kingdom is far richer, far juicier."

Kuon flinched as he saw Kyoko close her bag and attract the other woman's attention. He saw her reach out for her to stick the needle into Kyoko's skin and his heartbeat quickened. He wasn't going to let her hurt the woman he loved no matter what kind of nonsense she babbled about animals and people.

He grabbed her and pulled her down before Kyoko could get affected and dragged her down onto the floor as the needle pierced into the skin.

….

….

 **Three Months Later**

Kyoko sighed as she looked down at a newspaper that had come out that day. On the front cover was a report that was talking about the monster that the woman had become finally dying. It had been a rather weird, flesh colored crocodile-kangaroo hybrid that was the same size as a house cat. To think that Kuon would have become some messed up creature like that if they hadn't been able to turn the tables on her.

Kyoko looked up to hear the sound of barking as a young white husky puppy ran to her, she picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi, baby" she said as she glanced back at the man she loved with him exiting their new nursery. "Daddy wake you up?"

Kuon smiled, "Of course I did, I like it when we can all be together."

Kyoko nodded, "So do I, but no matter what happens to you, I'll love you…even if you act like an animal."


End file.
